reunion
by 1okrock
Summary: -
1. Prologue

_Just one step more. And another one. Just one more. After that one it has to be over. _

Arya couldn't tell for how long they have been going on now. The sky had already turned pitch black hours ago, but Yoren still urged them to ride on. Her feet were bogged down in the muddy ground. A severe storm the night before had flooded the Kings Road so bad, it could barely be called a road anymore._ It couldn't be much long anymore. Soon, it would be time for their group, consisting out of orphans, thieves and worse to set up a camp_, Arya kept telling herself_. Just a few steps more._

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Yoren gave sign to stop. Next to the road, parts of a derelict inn were peeking through the woods. They had little to no money left, but fortunately, inns** had** to take in Black Brothers or in this case – Black brothers-to-be.

"Arry, you come with me.", Yoren's strident voice broke the silence. He wouldn't leave her alone with the rest of them, not after the incident with Hot Pie and Lommy. So, the two of them rode to examine the inn first, whilst the others waited for them on the road. Even though the Nights Watch didn't side with any house and took no part in the ongoing wars, Yoren insisted to check everything at first_. Most likely to avoid his own enemies, that he made in all his years of serving the Nights Watch_.

Arya appreciated the warmth that surrounded her, when they stepped inside. She wasn't even bothered by the familiar smell of rotten wood, piss and wine in the inn. "We are full. No rooms left.", an old woman informed them, before rushing off to serve some drunk soldiers their wine. When she was done serving, she had to notice, they hadn't moved at all. "Didn't you hear me? We are full, expect for the barn. Get out now." "The barn it is then. I trust you can get some blankets, food and wine for us.", Yoren replied unsmiling. "Black brothers, eh? Take the barn then. But I don't want none of your men touching my daughters with their dirty hands or they will wake up with nothing between their legs next day." _Her concern was reasoned. How often had Yoren warned her to take her piss alone in the woods, to never entrust anyone with her real name, to cover up her body properly so no one could glimpse her breasts? Truth was, not every man in the nights watch was like her brother and her uncle. There were rapists and murders, traitors and thieves, who only joined because they were too afraid to get their head chopped off and vouch for their wrong-doings, not to serve the realm and protect its people. Truth was, people don't change to the better all of a sudden. _

"I'm going to get the others. You wait in the barn, boy and try not to make any trouble this time.", Yoren gave her a slap on the back. He didn't have to worry about her getting into a mess again. As soon as Arya laid down on the itchy hay, she dozed off in a dreamless sleep.


	2. trust

_With his strong arms, he lifted her from the ground. She could feel his stubbles rubbing against her cheeks. That idiot had tried to grow a beard for the longest time now but it just won't grow longer. He wouldn't give up though. Their similarities made her smile. Both of them wouldn't give up till the end. "I will miss you.", he whispered in her ear. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by tears rolling down her cheeks. "I will miss you too, big brother." She remained in his arms in silence. Suddenly, Arya could feel a pleasant feeling of warmth on her left side. The temperature in her chamber increased. "What's happening?", she asked him, but got no answer. Her whole left side was now not pleasantly warm anymore, it burned as if it was on fire. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?", Arya screamed in pain but had to notice, that her brother wasn't with her anymore. She sat in a completely empty black room. "…Jon?, Arya whispered into the void, "why did you leave me?" _

"Wake up, goddamit." Arya wasn't in a dark space any longer. She hung over someone's shoulder. "LET ME DOWN!", she screamed, trying to kick her abductor. "SHHH, do you want to die?" _Gendry. It was Gendry. _"What's happening?", Arya whispered. "Some Lannisters attacked the inn. They set everything on fire, including the barn. Consider yourself lucky that I came back to get ya.", Gendry answered quietly. "Let me down, I can fight too." "Fight? Do I look like I'm going to fight anyone?" "So we are just going to run and leave the others to die here?", Arya asked angrily. "They wouldn't try to save us either, believe me.", Gendry replied, visibly upset by her words, but he did let her down at least. The left side of her cloak was completely burnt. "Stay behind me.", Gendry advised her. They cowered behind a bush, waiting until no one was within sight. He took her hand, making sure she doesn't fall back. "Now!", Gendry whispered and sprinted hand in hand with her to their next hideout. There they paused again. Arya could not spot anyone, neither black brothers nor Lannister soldiers but she could clearly hear their screams and feel the dizziness caused by the smoke. She could also faintly make out footsteps. _Was someone approaching? _Arya could not locate where they came from. Everything around her was blurry. _Where is Gendry? _Her mind was a mess, she laid too long of a time in the burning barn. The smoke caused her to feel dizzy. _I need to get my thoughts straight. I must not be a burden to Gendry right now. _

"One move and I will slit open her throat." Something cold and sharp was being pressed against Arya's neck. "Trying to hide, eh?" The coldness on her neck cleared her mind and brought her back to reality. She could now make out Gendry to her right, trying to figure out what to do. _He could run and leave me to die too. _"Get up, both of you. Now." _Would he? _


	3. betrayal

For a few seconds, they all stood still, unsure of what to do. _Please don't leave me._ Through Gendry's light clothing, she could see his muscles tightening. _Please. _And he turned around and run as fast as he could…until a pike went through his shoulder blade. The mud splashed all over when he fell face forward into it. There he laid, only struggling shortly before it was over with him. "Right through the heart." The man's voice had a proud undertone. Arya couldn't take her eyes away from Gendry's lifeless body. Strangely enough, she didn't feel any sadness. Her feelings were ridden by a calm void. "You didn't hit the heart. He died from the shock." _Shut up. _A severe blow hit the back of her skull. "You want to die too?" _No more_. "Sir please. I have always supported the Lannisters. I-" Her captor shoved her towards the inn. "Good for ya. 'Cause you will be serving one." _Joffrey. Cersei. Back to King's Landing. _Suddenly, she wasn't so calm anymore. Her palms were sweaty, her hands wavering. There was no escape. "Move." So she did as told. Their way to the inn was paved with black-clothed corpses. And one of them must have been Yoren.

"Stupid wench. Killed herself and her own child just so we can't have her." A helmeted soldier mounted his horse. Gendry's murderer grinned sardonically. "As if you care if it's corpse or a living being. As long as it's still warm." "She set them both on fire and I can't fuck ashes, can I?" "A mother set her alive daughter on fire? The stories about the northerners seem to be true." _They are. _"What's he good for?", an underling joined their brief talk. "Serving the old man." _Old man? _"Eating our food, that's what he's good for.", the man panted under his breath. One stern look sufficed to shut him up. Even he knew that Lannister soldiers had no qualms about killing their own men. "Move." Arya did not dare to raise her head but the command was definitively directed at her. All her muscles tensed up. But no matter how hard she searched for an escape, there still was none. "Did you not hear me? Move." So she did as directed.

When they reached the King's Road, most soldiers had already gathered to get going. The red and golden lion was on every single of them, sewed onto their armaments and their banners. And amongst them, the youngest Stark daughter, being at the mercy of her family's mortal enemies.


End file.
